theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuyuzora Kogarashi
Kogarashi Fuyuzora '(冬空 コガラシ ''Fuyuzora Kogarashi) is the male protagonist of the series. He is the 7th Generation and successor of the Yatahagane, one of the Three Big Families. Info Appearance Kogarashi is a rough looking teenage boy with messy brown hair that is often tied into a small ponytail with that are bangs are long enough to sometimes cover his eyes and light brown eyes. He often wears a school uniform and wearing cloth bandages around his forearms and lower legs. He also wears a necklace with a magatama. Personality Despite his delinquent-like appearance, Kogarashi is normally seen rather calm, serious, and collected. However, he easily gets flustered when put in perverted situations. He mostly gets angry when someone messes with what he cares about. Because of his past, Kogarashi is a hardworking individual who has went through a lot and does everything he can to get through it all. His status as a spirit medium, where he would constantly get possessed by many ghosts, made him missed out having a normal life which he deeply desires. As a result, he becomes extremely happy whenever he experiences any normal lifestyle(s) and becomes angered if someone were to interfere with it. His most notable trait is his kindness where he always thinks of other's feelings and does his best to help them whenever possible. It's because of this trait, he is able to get along with many people and has had many girls (Yuuna, Hibari, Chisaki, Oboro, Karura, and Sagiri) fall in love with him. His kindness can even extends to those that were originally his enemies. His kindness expresses his honesty where he is not afraid to speak his mind or do any action for someone's sake despite the possible bad results it could potentially lead such as being alienated from school. This kindness is often accompanied by a strong virtue where despite his powers (that can easily tip the natural balance of power), he's mostly humble and prefers to avoid any unnecessary violence. When facing certain adversaries, he's more than willing to compromise with them. These two aspects often support a oath on how he won't ever punch/hit a girl. This oath is the reason he is unable to harm or get rid of Yuuna when they first met despite originally planning to exorcise her. His kindness and strong virtue is also the reason he's tries not to do anything to the girls whenever he gets caught in a perverted situation with them. He often will push away any lewd approaches because he states that such a deed should only be done between individuals who love each other mutually. However, Karura Hiougi, with her Clairvoyance, reveals that Kogarashi does have intense erotic urges that he desperately tries to suppress. This suppression is strong enough to even resists the charms of a succubus. When he was young, his personality was relatively the same except how he also had a strong dislike and distrust towards ghosts because of his past. Background Ever since he was young, Kogarashi had the disposition to attract ghosts and often got possessed by them. They often got him and people around him into trouble so he was shuffled around various facilities. When he was 9 he was possessed by an animal spirit and bit one of the caretakers. He often consulted these incidents with a woman caretaker named Sakura who didn't believe him being a spirit medium. One night, Kogarashi encounters a ghost dog and overhears a conversation between Sakura and another woman about concerns regarding him and his abilities. He was touched on how Sakura said she was still willing to stay by his side. However, he soon got possessed by the ghost dog and attacked her. He visited Sakura in the hospital where she doesn't blame him, but he runs away for thinking otherwise. He then encounters another ghost who possesses him and uses his body to invest in day trading. After a month of possession and reaching his profit goal, the ghost began passing on but pleaded Kogarashi to transfer the sum. Kogarashi ignored this request while also realizing that the stock soon suffered an immediate crash. He returns to the facility and learns that Sakura was now in debt because she ended up inheriting the debt from the stock crash and realized the identity of the ghost was none other than Sakura's father. He visited Sakura and learns of how she is now 10 billion yen in debt. Sakura mentioned that while her uncle payed the debt, she will now have to pay her uncle for it. Kogarashi cries in tears knowing how he was at fault for Sakura's debt and told Sakura that he will pay the debt himself while officially claiming, in his thoughts, his hatred towards all ghosts. This incident caused him to officially runaway from the institution. During this journey, he would still get constantly possessed by many ghosts while also mastering their skills allowing him to survive on his own. One ghost that possessed him was a powerful exorcist and combatant. The ghost took Kogarashi as an apprentice and after much training, Kogarashi became strong enough to succeed his master. That ghost was later revealed to be the descendant of the deceased Yatahagane named Makyouin Ouga, and took the title as the new Yatahagane. About a year before the story, on a class trip to Kyoto the trip stopped due to a battle in Sekigahara between the West faction of yokai lead by the Yoinozaka and the East faction of yokai led by the Tenko. Pissed off, he leapt in between them before the fighting started and berated them after making a crater when he landed. He would later try to find a place to stay because of his debt, leading him to the Yuragi Inn. Story Becoming a resident of Yuragi-sou Around 2016 (Heisei 28) he came to Yukemori city, he helped an old couple who were startled by a mujina (raccoon dog) youkai. They wanted to do something to repay him, he initially declined but they insisted. He then asked them if they know a super cheap place to stay. The old man then shows him the Yuragi-sou and explains how cheap it is and it is because it is haunted by a ghost. The old man promises that if he could exorcise the ghost, Kogarashi can stay rent free for as long as he liked. Upon hearing this, Kogarashi grasps the old man's hands and asked him if he was serious which he affirmed. Kogarashi then shakes the old man's hand and thanks him since he had been camping outdoors and compares tho old man to Buddha. The old man asked how he ended up poor and Kogarashi explained that ever since he was young, he got easily possessed by ghosts and one of them got him into debt. This made him decide to become an exorcist to get his life back. Later, Kogarashi entered the hot springs and notes it has been a month since he bathed in warm water. While soaking in the hot springs, he goes over the amenities of the inn and all for a cheap price. He then thinks over what kind of ghost is haunting the inn then just affirms to himself that no matter what kind of evil spirit, he will punch it out and get to live at the inn for free. He then hears a splash behind him and, after reaffirming to himself that there was no one else besides him here, he concludes that it must be the ghost and turns to face it. He then sees that the ghost was a naked girl. Kogarashi exclaimed in surprise, stood up and turned his head around. As the ghost-girl looks around, Kogarashi goes over in his head that the girl is floating and thus was the ghost and notes that it was a bad situation he is in. The ghost girl then asked Kogarashi if he can see her which he answered that he didn't. He and the girl then realized that since he answered a ghost that means he heard her and thus also saw her. As the girl used her paranormal powers to lift the wooden buckets, Kogarashi thoughts are of that he didn't think that the ghost of the Yuragi Inn would be a girl and that the only way he exorcises ghosts is by punching them and he can't hit a girl. The ghost girl then launched the buckets at Kogarashi and knocks him out. Kogarashi later wakes up, clothed in a yukata, resting on a little girl's lap. At first, he was confused and then remembered that he moved in. The little girl introduces herself as the caretaker of the Yuragi Inn, Chitose Nakai. He was then introduced to the other Yuragi-Inn members, Sagiri Ameno, Yaya Fushiguro and Nonko Arahabaki. Abilities Spiritual Power Kogarashi has exceptionally strong spiritual power, the greatest seen so far in the series. When he was young, he would often attract and get possessed by ghosts. Spiritual Medium Kogarashi was born a Spirit Medium which made him susceptible to spiritual existence. At a young age, he constantly got possessed by various ghosts who passed their skills and experience onto him so they can pass on. The skills mentioned so far include: * Sports ** Table Tennis ** Figure Skating ** Rock Climbing ** Wrestling ** Martial Arts * Cooking ** Grill Mastery ** Baking ** Confectionery Making * Drumming * Art ** Self Portraits ** Manga ** Painting ** Sculpting ** Pottery * Magic tricks * Stock Marketing * Dice rolling * Acrobatics * Construction * Survival ** Hunting ** Raft Building ** Rope Weaving Because of all these skills, he's also able to multitask these various skills through part-time jobs. His status as a Spiritual Medium also makes him sensitive and susceptible to various spiritual artifacts and items, making them activate instantaneously upon contact. Yatahagane Among the many ghosts that's been with him, a certain one becomes his master who he succeeds as the 7th Generation Yatahagane. This training is the source of his great spiritual power and abilities. This power allows him to now repel any other ghosts that try to possess him and beat almost any opponent with a simple punch. * '''Limitless Training: A Yatahagane technique where Kogarashi can become stronger with every attack, training, and fight he goes through. It comes with two restrictions where there is a maximum limit and that the spiritual power to fill this strength needs to come from an outside source. Superhuman Strength After training as the Yatahagane successor, Kogarashi possess inhuman strength that allows to easily beat almost anything with one punch. This also gives him great stamina and durability that allows him to withstand practically anything. Barrier Kogarashi emits a special barrier that protects him from attacks, although Hibari Ameno has stated that it was on a different level than others. However, something with enough force can break it. Spirit Armor When possessed by Yuuna, he is able to don Spiritual Armor. This not only drastically increase his power, but covers most of his Yatahagane weaknesses like transformation or sealing techniques. Weakness Though powerful, he isn't terribly skillful, as he wasn't able to learn spiritual techniques like "forced to rest in peace" techniques, spirit armors, etc. due to it being to hard for him. His only use of spiritual power is through punching. Another weakness of his is that if he gets forcefully transformed into something without arms, he is basically helpless. Because he's a spirit medium, he also can be easily susceptible to certain spiritual items that can weaken or seal him. Magatama Kogarashi possesses a special Megatama that he won in an underground tournament that only he can use. It stores a massive amount of spiritual power that he can use whenever he's low on spiritual power. This covers a weakness in his Limitless Training where he needs an outside source of spiritual power to fill in the new strength that he gains every battle. However, it appears to only activate whenever Kogarashi is pushed in a corner. On Sora's Team Kogarashi is eternally grateful for the team protecting the girls from the Heartless and Marx attacking the inn. After accepting the position as an elite,he come and goes on the ship as he pleases; assisting them on missions and confronting new enemies to redeem. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Category:Sora's Elites Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Iconic characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Spirit Bomb Users Category:Spiritual Users Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Chefs Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy characters Category:Artists Category:Magicians Category:Hunters Category:Gamblers Category:Gamers Category:Element of Magic/Sorcery Category:Sin of Greed Category:Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Reformed characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Sour's Students Category:Yen Sid's Students Category:Comedy characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Rokushiki Users